Dearly Beloved, You Piss Me Off permanent hiatus
by SparkDazzleDuez
Summary: "Spare her! She's young!" "Young? How young?" "She's 16." "16? Well, she's the perfect age to be my son's bride." And so that was how Winry Rockbell came to be engaged to Prince Edward Elric. But she's pissed and armed with a wrench. Look out Ed. EdWin AU
1. You're Now Engaged to the Prince!

**Alright, this is one of the reasons why i'm not updating as fast on High School of Chaos. I wanted to spend some time on this story. I've had this idea for about a week and now, I'm finally writing it! This is the first chapter, so it may or may not be shorter than the rest of the chapters. ANYWAYS, let's start!**

Winry Rockbell was always precise. She worked on automail with her grandmother Pinako, so she had to be precise to do her job. But, she never knew that being unprecise for just one thing, could change her life. It was in the middle of the afternoon, and Pinako was working on some new limbs.

"Granny, are you almost done with your work?" Winry asked. Pinsko shook her head.

"No, I still have a lot of things to do. But, if you want, you can go out on your own in the town for awhile. But be careful, the king is in town. Rumor has it that he's looking for a bride for his oldest son." Pinako replied. Winry looked curious.

"Oh? And the prince would accept a commoner as a bride?" she asked. Pinako shrugged.

"Another rumor has it that the prince requested it himself. Others claim he won't marry any of the other pricesses so his father is using this as a last resort. You can ask around if you wish. Now shoo child, I have work. Go and relax for a little while." Pinako said. Winry smiled and headed out of the little shop.

"I'll go and get some groceries!" she said , on her way out. Pinako just nodded and Winry was gone.

The town seemed to be in more of an uproar than usual. Winry figured that the rumors must be true about the king being in town. Yet his reason is still hidden. Winry didn't really care that much, and she headed towards the food stands. She picked out come vegetables and payed the person. And everything would have been fine, if she had only seen the pebble sticking up from the ground. But, she didn't. And she tripped. And it wouldn't have been all that bad, if she hadn't dropped her groceries and they landed on someone. But, this wasn't just any someone, Winry looked up and one word ran through her mind.

_'Crap.' _In front of her, covered in tomatoe, lettuce, and various other vegetables, was King Hohehiem himself. Winry just sat there, she stared in horror as the king twitched, then started to take her groceries off of himself. The town had grown dead silent, and everyone stared. The king looked down at her.

"Get up, girl. And state your name." he commanded. Winry hastily stood up and looked at the king.

"My name is Winry Rockbell, your majesty." she said. The king nodded.

"Where do you live? And who are your parents?" he asked. Winry hesitated for a moment.

"I live in an automail repair shop. My parents are both dead and I live with my grandmother, Pinako, instead." she said. She thought she saw Hehenhiem's eyes soften a bit upon hearing about her parents.

"Well, I won't forget you Winry Rockbell." he said. Then, he walked away, hiding the smile that was growing on his lips. At this point, Winry could care less about groceries. She got herself together and rushed back to her grandmother's shop. She ignored the whispers and points that were directed at her. She burst into the door. Pinako looked up.

"Winry, didn't you go and get groceries?" she asked. Winry sat down.

"I did, but I couldn't bring them here." Winry siad. Pinako loked a bit angry.

"And why not? Did you just waste money?" her grandmother demanded. Winry shook her head.

"Well, I kind of, spilled them all on King Hohenhiem instead." she said. Any traces of anger was gone from Pinako's face.

"Oh, dear, what did he do?" Pinako asked. Winry sighed.

"He didn't do anything. He jsut said he'd remember me and walked off." Winry said. Pinako sighed.

"Well, you got off easy. Although it's not likely he'll forget." she said. Winry nodded.

"Well, I'm going to go and work on some automail parts. Sorry about the groceries, Granny." she said.

"Oh, it's fine, Winry. Just feel lucky the king didn't do anything to you." Pinako said. Then, Winry disappeared into her workshop. Then, there was a knocking at the door. Pinako went and answered it. She gasped at what she saw. There, was King Hohenhiem with some of his royal guards.

"Are you Pinako Rockbell?" he asked. Pinako just nodded, too scared to speak.

"Is your granddaughter home?" he asked. Pinako's eyes grew wide in fear, but she nodded. Then, she finally spoke.

"Please sir! My granddaughter is young! Please spare her of any punishment!" she begged. Hohenhiem looked interested.

"Young? How young exactly?" he asked.

"16." Pinako replied, scared of the king's reaction. Hohenhiem smiled a small smile.

"16? Well, then she's the perfect age to become my son's bride." he said. Pinako's eyes widened.

"B-but sir! Why? Why Winry? Why would the prince want a commoner for a wife!" she asked, her voice cracking. Winry was all she had for family, and she was all Winry had for family. Taking it away, would probably break her heart. And, Winry may not even like the prince!

"My son has unique tastes. He said to surprise him with his bride, so I am. Now, bring the girl out and tell her to pack her things and we'll leave in an hour. Meanwhile, I'll just stay here and we'll get to know each other better." the king said. Pinako stilled looked horrified. She didn't want her only granddaughter to marry someone she didn't even know! Winry deserved better than that! But, Pinako didn't want any harm to come to her granddaughter, which was sure to come if she didn't obey the king's orders. Pinako motioned for the king to enter the house. She headed upstairs into Winry's room.

"Winry?" she asked. Winry got up and answered the door.

"Yeah Granny? Uh, Granny! Why do you look so horrified? What happened?" Winry asked. She inspected her grandmother for any injuries, but none were there.

"I'm, i'm fine, Winry. But, pack the things you'd like to take with you. You're moving out." her grandmother said. Winry stared at her in shock.

"Moving out? Why? Did something happened?" Winry asked. Pinako nodded.

"The-the king is here. You're moving to the castle." Pinako said. Winry's eyes widened.

"The castle! What for-" Winry said, but then, she realized something. The king was rumored to be finding a bride for his son. Could it be...? No! It couldn't!

"Winry, please just pack your things and come to the main room." Pinako said. Then, her grandmother left her doorway. Winry didn't know what to make for her situation. But she went into her room, picked out some of her favorite and best outfits, and put them in a suitcase she had in the back of her closet. then, she gathered up all of her tools in her toolbox. She felt she had everything she needed, then headed to the main room. When she arrived, she saw her grandmother sitting on the couch with the king sitting across from her. He turned his head upon her arrival.

"Oh, hello there. You must be Winry Rockbell, I recognize you so you must be. Anyway, are you ready to leave?" he asked. Winry stood there shocked. The king was sitting on the couch in her house casually asking her to leave to go to the castle to marry his son, hom she's never met. The king got up, and walked towards the door.

"now, Miss Rockbell, I recomend you come with me. Unless you wish to disobey the king, that is." he said. Winry snapped out of her state of shock. She hurried to the door, sending a fleeting glance to her grandmother, who looked so sad. But Winry exitted the house anyways and boarded the carriage. Then, the king, Winry, and the royal guards were all heading towards the castle in the distance.

"AL! WHERE'S PRINCE EDWARD?" a boy with coal black hair and onyx eyes demanded. Al sighed.

"I'm not sure, Roy. He disappeared again." a boy with short, tan hair said. Roy groaned.

"How many times does he disappear in a day!" he exclaimed, then, he looked at Al suspiciously.

"You wouldn't happen to be lying about knowing, would you Al? I know Ed tells you everything." Al looked up from his book.

"No, he doesn't tell me. He just up and disappears." he said. Roy slumped down in a chair.

"Sometimes, I really hate my job. Hohenhiem need to hire me to make sure I knew where Prince Edward was at all times, but I barely see him! and whenever I do, he gets pissed off at me, or I get annoyed with him." he said. Al put his book down and looked at Roy sympathetically.

"Brother can be irritable sometimes, but he can be nice when he needs to be, or, more like when he wants to be." he said. Then, the two boys heard the doors opening. They turned their heads.

"Father!" Al said, cheerfully.

"King Hohenhiem." Roy said formally. The king walked in and nodded in their direction.

"Father, who's that girl?" Al asked. He had no idea who the strange girl with blonde hair was.

"Well, Al, this is Winry Rockbell. She's-" King Hohenhiem started to say. Before someone came stomping in. He had golden blonde hair tied in a neat braid. And looked around the room with an irritated look on his face. Roy sighed while the king looked a bit nervous.

"Alright, who's the wench my shitty excuse fo a father picked out for me?"

**Alright, this is a little shorter than I would have liked, but it'll have to do. I'll make future chapters longer and i'll update this regularly. And I'll still update High School of Chaos as well. And check my profile for the link to Windy's picture of Ed with pink hair. Anyways, please review and make me happy! **

**Until next time,**

**SparkDazzleDuez**


	2. Meeting the Prince Who's Never There

**Okay, time to update! This story won't have a scheduled time to update since I failed at trying that. But you won't have to wait months for a chapter! So just bare with me and I'll update quite frequently! And, reviews do motivate me to write! And so far, this is my most popular story! Which is pretty good! Alright, time to see Winry's reaction to Ed's very rude comment!**

Winry didn't even think before acting. At the time, the person could have been the king himself, she really didn't care. She brought out a wrench and whacked the prince in the head. And she proceeded to attack him.

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION **I **AM THE "WENCH" YOUR FATHER PICKED OUT AND APPARENTLY I'M NOT TOO HAPPY ABOUT IT EITHER SO JUST SHUT UP!" she yelled. She was huffing and her wrench had the prince's blood on it. He was left on the floor, twitching, with blood coming out of his head. Al, Roy, and the king were gaping, then twitching, then inching away from her. Winry snapped out of her rage.

"King Hohenhiem, could this be, by any chance, the prince I'm supposed to be marrying?" she asked. The king just nodded, looking somewhat scared of her. Winry's face looked horrified.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry! Let me help-" she started. The prince got up, somewhat shaky, and glared at her.

"I don't want your help and I don't want to marry you. Especially if HE picked you out." he said, motioning towards the king. He started to stalk away when Winry grabbed his arm.

"If you're the prince I'm supposed to be marrying, then you'll marry me! I gave up too much to be dragged here to marry you and I'm not going to deal with it for nothing." she said. She let go of him and turned towards the king.

"Your Majesty, where will I be staying?" she asked, her voice cold. The king blinked.

"Oh, um, I'll have a maid show you to your room." he said. On cue, one of the maids came out. Winry followed her, after shooting the prince an icy cold glare. The prince continued to just stalk away when Winry was out of sight.

"Edward!" Roy yelled. Edward gave no sign of hearing him and didn't stop. Roy slumped down in his chair again.

"Well, that girl is certainly unique, don't you think?" Al asked. The king nodded.

"It seems she isn't the sweet, patient girl she made herself out to be." he said. Roy looked thoughtful.

"Maybe your choice wasn't that bad after all, Your Majesty. This girl's temper is just like Prince Edward's. She could possibly be the perfect match for him when he gets angry." he said. The king looked thoughtful as well.

"Yes, she can handle him well. We'll just see how this turns out." he said.

Winry wasn't happy with her situation. She found out that the maid who had helped her was named Riza. She was very helpful and Winry liked her immediately.

"Here is your room, miss Rockbell." Riza said, motioning towards a set of oak doors. Winry smiled.

"Please, just call me Winry." she said. She entered her room and was astounded. It was huge! But, Riza looked slightly nervous.

"What's wrong, Riza?" Winry asked. Riza snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh, you'll find out later, I think. But let the maids take care of your clothes and such. You should head to the main room and confront the king." she said. Winry nodded and walked out of the room. Riza opened Winry's suitcase to find mostly tools and other steel objects. There were a small change of clothes. Riza sighed and started to put her clothes in the closet, next to some red coats.

"I woner what Winry will do when she finds out her room is actually Prince Edward's room as well." she said to herself. Then, she closed the closet, closed Winry's suitcase, and left the room.

Winry headed towards the main room. She entered and saw the king conversing with the two boys she had seen earlier.

"Oh, Winry, hello there." the king greeted her. She bowed slightly.

"Your Majesty." she said. the king laughed.

"Winry, you're my future daughter in law! Call me Hohenhiem." he insisted. Winry blinked.

"Um, okay." she said. The king then motioned towards the two boys.

"Since you rushed out of the room earlier, I never got the chance to introduce you to these two." Hohenhiem said.

"Hi, I'm Alphonse, Edward's brother." the boy with tan hair said. Winry seemed surprised.

"You're the prince's brother? I would have never guessed, since you're so polite, kind, patient, and quiet." winry said. Alphonse laughed.

"Yes, well, brother can be a bit hot headed at times. And if you would, please call me Al." he said. Winry smiled.

"Okay." she said. Then, the other boy with black hair spoke up.

"I'm Roy Mustang. As odd as it may sound, I'm being paid to know where Prince Edward is. You could say I'm his "babysitter" of sorts." Roy said. Winry looked confused.

"You don't know where the prince goes?" she asked. The king, Al, and roy all sighed.

"Nope. Never have a clue." they said in unison.

"Well, I'd rather not waste any time talking about him when I could get to know nicer people." Winry said. The king, Al, and Roy all laughed.

"Alright then, tell us a little about your likes and interests, Winry." Hohenhiem said. Winry looked thoughtful.

"Well, I love automail. I'm a mechanic and I used to live with my grandmother in our automail repair shop." Winry started. She sounded a little sad about that. And Hohenhiem felt a little bad.

"I'm sorry, Winry, I-" he started. Winry smiled.

"Oh, it's not that bad! You're all nice people, just, the prince isn't so, erm, nice." she said, trying to be comforting. Hohenhiem smiled softly.

"You're a very nice girl when you're not so, uh, mad." he said. Winry laughed.

"Sorry about that." she apologized.

"Oh, it's not like you have to apologize! My brother isn't exactly the most liked person there is." Al said. "And I'm usually the one apologizing for him, so, sorry for his actions." Winry smiled.

"No need to apologize. And you shouldn't have to apologize for your brother. If he was mature in any way, he should be able to do it himself." she said.

"Glad ya think so fond of me, princess." a voice said for the doorway. All of the people in the room looked at the boy.

"Brother!" Al said.

"Prince Edward." Roy said. Winry noticed Hohenhiem stayed silent.

"Yeah, hi. Well, mind telling me what a suitcase full of tools is doing in my room?" he asked. Winry glared.

"YOUR room? I put my suitcase in my room." she said.

"Well, either it got moved or you got the wrong room!" he yelled.

"Riza said that it was my... room." Winry said. She stopped yelling, then, she realized something.

"Wait, you don't think I have to stay in YOUR room, do you?" she asked. The prince glared.

"Sure as hell you aren't!" he said. Both teens looked towards Hohenhiem. The king looked at his oldest son, then, he looked at Al.

"Brother, you do know that Winry is your Fiancee right? So it's only natural you share a room." Al said.

"Al! Do you really expect me to share a room with her? I never share my room! None of the other wenches he picked out for me did and this one won't either." Prince Edward said stubbornly. Winry glared at him.

"Well, it's not like I'm jumping at the chance to share a room! I'll take my things and just sleep in another room!" Winry yelled. The prince looked at her.

"Go right ahead." he said. Winry glared at him one last time and stomped out of the room.

"Brother," Al started.

"What Al?" Edward asked.

"Well, it's just that, I think you should treat Winry better." he said. Edward glared.

"Why would I do that?" he asked. Al sighed.

"I don't know, she just seems different from all of the other girls father's picked. I like her." he said. Edward still glared at Al.

"If you like her so much, then you marry her!" he yelled. Al looked down.

"I wasn't implying that, brother. And, she didn't choose to come here, like all of the others." he explained. Edward seemed a bit more interested.

"She didn't choose to come here?" he asked. Al looked up.

"Well, no. But I'd thought you got the hint when she looked so unhappy with you." he said.

"Hmph, I didn't pay attention." Edward said. he crossed his arms and looked at Hohenhiem.

"So, what'd you do? Force her to come here?" he asked. Hohenhiem hesitated bentialefore he opened his mouth to speak.

"Well, of sorts. She spilt her groceries on me and I found out where she lived. then, I just told her she'd be moving out and took her here." he replied. Edward snorted.

"Just like you. If she doesn't want to be here, then she should go home. Her parents must miss her." he said.

"Uh, Edward, Winry doesn't have parents you know." Hohenhiem said. At this, Edward seemed truly interested.

"No parents? Then who does she live with?" he asked.

"Her grandmother. It's the only family she has left." Al said. Edward glared at his father.

"And you still took her knowing this? You really are a jerk." he said. Then, he walked out of the room. Hohenhiem sighed.

"Do you think that she could help him?" he asked Al and Roy.

"She has potential. And I think with time, she could really help him a lot." Roy said. Al nodded.

"I agree. Although, it may take time, since she needs to formally talk to brother first." he said.

"Then maybe we'll just have to help him with that. Call in Riza." Hohenhiem said.

Winry shoved the doors open and grabbed her suitcase. Then, she went into the closet and got out her clothes, and stomped out of the room. Only to run into someone.

"Ow! Watch where you're going." an annoyed voice said. Winry backed up and looked to see the prince himself scowling.

"Well, sorry for not seeing you on my way out. If you'll excuse me, then I'm going to find a new room." she said. Then, she went around the prince and stomped off to find a room.

"Do you even know where to go!" the prince shouted at her. Winry stopped. She heard footsteps. Then, the prince was right beside her.

"Look, I heard about your parents. And, I guess I feel a little bad for you." he said. Winry glared.

"Well, what else did you find out about me? All I know about you is that you always disappear and have a bad attitude. What do you know about me?" she demanded. The prince glared at her.

"I know you have no parents and that my asshole of a father forced you here against your will." he said.

"Good to know. Now if that's all you want to say, then let me find a room! Someone else can help me find it, so just go and disappear again!" she yelled. The prince looked a bit shocked at her outburst, then, he glared at her, hard and cold.

"Fine. I will." he said. Then, they both stomped off.

**Well, aren't they just perfectly getting along? Anyways, hope this is alright for you all! And I'll be updating hopefully soon because I just love this story! And if you didn't get the hint, Ed hates his father, a lot. And the reason Winry never calls Ed by his name and I always use "the prince" to name him around her, it's because they haven't really formally introduced themselves so it would just be a little weird sounding. Review to make me happy! **

**Until Next Time,**

**SparkDazzleDuez**


	3. The Situation of Where to Sleep

Winry had stopped stomping and started walking. She decided that she would look for the maid who had helped her before, she believed her name had been Riza. A passing maid caught Winry's eye.

"Oh! Hey! Can you tell me where I can find the maid, Riza?" she asked. The maid turned around to face Winry.

"Well, of course. I am Riza. It's nice to see you again, Winry." Riza said. Winry smiled.

"Nice to see you too! Do you think you can help me with something?" she asked. Riza set down the basket of laundry.

"Sure, what do you need?" she asked. Winry set down her suitcase as well.

"Can you help me find a new room?" she asked. Riza blinked.

"But I showed you your room earlier, didn't I?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I will not sleep in the same room as the prince and he doesn't want me there either. So, isn't there any guest rooms?" Winry asked. Riza sighed.

"I'm sorry, I was instructed to give you that room and I can't go against orders. But if you really don't want to sleep in the same room as Prince Edward, then you could possibly sleep in the maids quarters or another room. The guest rooms are for the foreign guests and King Hohenhiem would probably be mad if I let you stay there." Riza said.

"I don't care if I have to sleep where maids sleep! As long as the prince isn't there, I'm absolutely fine." Winry said. Riza picked her basket back up.

"Okay, I have laundry to do, but if you could wait here, I'll show you to where you can sleep when I'm finished." she said. Winry nodded, and Riza walked away. Winry sat down and waited. She watched as other maids walked by, and hoped that the king wouldn't mind if she stayed somewhere else than her original room. About a half an hour later, Riza came back.

"Hey, sorry for the wait. But I'll lead you to your room now." she said. Winry got up, picked up her suitcase, and followed Riza. She was lead to a small room with a bed and a desk.

"Sorry if it's a little small, but the maids' quarters aren't as big as the actual bed rooms." Riza apologized. Winry smiled.

"Oh, it's not that big of a deal. I'm the one who requested it. And anywhere is better than my original room." she said.

"So, I guess it's safe to say you're not fond of me, huh princess?" someone asked. Winry turned towards the doorway. And she saw the prince himself standing there, leaning on the door frame. She glared.

"What do you want? If i remember correctly, you said you didn't want me in your room anyway!" she yelled. The prince looked at her.

"Calm down, princess. I'm not here to take you back to my room. I really don't want you in my room anyway. But I wanted to see if it was true that you'd rather stay in the maids' quarters than my room. Looks like it is. So, I'll be seeing ya tomorrow." he said. Then, he walked away. Winry glared at the spot where he once stood.

"I hate him so much! I can't believe that he has the nerve to act so, so, so annoying!" Winry exclaimed. She was fuming. Riza tried to comfort her.

"Uh, calm down Winry. Don't let him get to you." she said. Winry sighed.

"Fine. But I still hate him." she said. Riza sighed as well.

"I know, I know."

Edward walked away from the room. He was currently debating with himself about his motives about going to see Winry.

_I went there for the exact reason I said I was. _

_**Is that really true? If it is, why are you so, uncertain? **_

_Who the hell are you?_

_**You're inner self. The one that has sense and tells you your real thoughts.**_

_Oh yeah? Well, Inner Self, shut the fuck up!_

_**No can do, Edward. That's not happening. Anyways, what was your REAL motives for visiting Winry? Were you, perhaps, worried?**_

_No, I wasn't! I just can't believe that she would rather sleep in the MAIDS' QUARTERS than an actual room!_

_**Are you saying you thought she'd actually stay in a room with you? You obviously didn't want her there. And she didn't want to be there either.**_

_No, I never said that!_

_**But you were implying it!**_

_Was not!_

_**Whatever, just letting you know the facts.**_

_These are not facts! _

_**Oh look, you're brother's here! Think he knows what you did? **_

_Just shut the fuck up about it._

Edward took a deep breathe and looked at his brother. Then, his eyes widened a bit. There was his brother, his arms crossed, GLARING at him. Glaring! Edward wasn't sure Al had ever glared at anyone before! But here he was, shooting Edward down with one look.

"Brother! Is it true you kicked Winry out of your room and now she's forced to sleep in the maids' quarters!" Al demanded. Edward glared.

"No! It's not!" he retorted. Al still glared.

"Really? Well then, show me where she is now!" he demanded.

"I didn't say she wasn't in the maids' quarters! But I didn't kick her out, she wanted to go! And she chose by choice to go sleep there!" Ed explained. Al didn't seem to really care about what his brother had to say.

"Brother! You're going to direction opposite of the maids' quarters so you must have visited her! And she still stayed! re you telling me you failed to persuade her! I don't think you even tried!" Al yelled at him. Ed just stared in shock. Al was yelling and glaring at him? All because of some girl he just met today? Although, he did feel a bit guilty. He hadn't even tried to persuade her, like Al said. If anything, he might have encouraged her decision even more.

"Brother! Do you have anything to say for yourself!" Al demanded. Ed just blinked rapidly.

"Uh," he said smartly. Al glared.

"Just as I thought! you're not even trying to get along with her! I can understand with all of the other girls, they chose to be here and weren't good people! But Winry was forced and she's nice! She's definitely different from the others, and you still treat her as if it's her fault she's here when it's not! I'm not going to talk to you anymore, brother! Not until I hear Winry forgives you and she;s not sleeping in the maids' quarters!" Al yelled. then, he walked away. Ed was left there, gaping in shock at his little brother. What he had said was mostly true. Winry was forced here, the others chose to be here. And, Winry wasn't after anything like the other princesses who came here were. But, he couldn't just all of a sudden be nice to her! Ed sighed. And he headed back the way he came. He would get Winry out of the maids' quarters and she WOULD forgive him, then Al couldn't have anything else to yell at him for.

Winry sat down on her bed. She stared at her wrench. She wasn't sure what to do. Sure, she had been mad at the prince and her anger had blinded her for awhile. But even she couldn't be mad forever. And she was supposed to marry this guy! At this rate, she'd have been taken from her grandmother for nothing, and that wasn't a good outcome. She sighed. Then, she heard a knock on the door. She got up, and opened it. To her surprise, it was the prince again. Her eyes narrowed, but she didn't yell.

"What do you want?" she asked. The prince didn't look annoyed, or even irritated. He looked really tired, actually.

"Come back to my room." he said simply. Winry glared.

"No!" she said, stubbornly. Surprisingly, the prince didn't yell at her, or lose his temper, like he usually would.

"Winry, come ON! I'm not completely heartless so I don't like the thought that I forced some girl out of my room and now she's sleeping with the MAIDS. I may not like you but you should at least sleep in a decent room." he said. Winry seemed shocked. He actually sounded as if he meant it, and she'd just have to ignore the fact he said he didn't like her, for now. She sighed.

"Alright, I'll go to your room." she said. The prince seemed surprised.

"Really?" he asked. winry looked at him.

"Yeah, I just need to get my things." she asked. The prince blinked.

"Okay then, grab your suitcase and we'll head towards my room." he said. Winry walked back into the room and grabbed her suitcase. She was glad she didn't unpack yet.

"Hey, isn't your room technically my room now too?" she asked. The prince shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. But what do you want me to say? OUR room? That doesn't sound right." he said. Winry blinked.

"Oh, yeah, that does sound...weird." she agreed.

"Hey, Winry?" the prince asked.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You can, um, call me by my name,well, if you want. You never seem to address me by it, so, you can." he said awkwardly. Winry blinked.

"Um, okay. Well then, Edward, why are you all of a sudden so, nice?" she asked. Edward stopped.

"Oh, uh, you see..." he started. He didn't feel like mentioning that Al had to yell and glare at him for him to actually go back.

"What? Did you get ordered to do this or something?" she asked. She didn't think that was true, or course. But then he started to act nervous.

"Well, sort of..." he admitted. Winry stopped, then glared at him/

"You were ORDERED to do this! And here I thought you'd be kind of nice!" she exclaimed. Edward stopped walking as well and glared at her.

"Hey! It's not like I was lying! I'm really not heartless! And I really don't like the thought that some girl is sleeping with MAIDS because she felt she had to! I may not like you but really, I DO have a conscience!" he yelled.

_'And a brother glaring and threatening me to do this.' _he added in his thoughts.

"You make it sound like I'm pathetic! I didn't leave your room because I didn't want to sleep there in the first place! Not because I thought I had to! The fact you didn't want me there was just a coincidence!" she yelled back. Edward glared, then Winry glared back. Edward glared harder, Winry glared harder. Edward tried to put all his annoyance and feelings of anger in his one glare, and Winry brought out her wrench. Edward immediately cowered back.

"Dammit Winry do you carry that thing everywhere! Maybe I don't want you in my room anymore!" he yelled. Winry glared, and raised her wrench threateningly.

"Yeah? Well maybe I don't want to be in there anymore either!" she yelled back.

"Then I think we have an agreement!" Edward yelled. Winry glared, and Edward glared.

"I think we have." she said.

"We are not sleeping in the same room anymore! Good bye!" they yelled in unison. Then, they trudged away from each other.

Winry was now debating whether she should go back to the maids' quarters or a guest room. Even Riza HAD said she shouldn't, it didn't seem like it did much harm.

"Winry? What are you doing here? Aren't you sleeping in brother's room?" Al asked.

"Well, I was about to, but then he goes on to tell me he doesn't like me and then we started yelling at each other. And then we kind of split up and I'm going to stay in a guest room. Your father won't mind, right?" Winry asked. Al blinked.

"Father wouldn't mind. It's much better than the maids' quarters." he replied.

"How did you know about that?" she asked. Al smiled.

"I could hear the maids gossiping about it." he replied. Winry blinked.

"Oh... Well Riza ad said that the king wouldn't want me there." she said.

"Father wouldn't mind." Al said. "I'll lead you to a guest room if you want." Winry nodded then followed Al. He lead her to a door much smaller than Edward's door, and inside was much smaller than Edward's room. But it wasn't less fancy.

"Thank you Al." she said, then she stepped inside.

"It's perfect, thanks for showing it to me." said said. Al nodded, then closed the door and left. On his way back to his room, he passed a big set of oak doors.

"At least Winry didn't notice her room is right next to brother's. This is the best I can do for them for now." he said to himself. Then, he entered his room and got ready to go to sleep.

**Okay, let me explain some things I had implied in these last two chapters. Hohenhiem had told Riza to tell Winry that she couldn't stay in the guest rooms so she'd have to stay in the maids' quarters. Then, Al would yell at Edward so he'd go and get Winry. Except the fact that Edward and Winry fought about something and the plan didn't go as Hohenhiem and Al had planned, so this was the best Al could do. I edited like one sentence in the last chapter so you might as well reread that if you don't know what I'm talking about. Anyways, I believe I have two more chapters to revise and I'll be done! Thankfully I'm not rewriting this whole thing like my other story. And I think I'll be done by this week so my revisions at least didn't take forever. Thanks for reading and review! And if you already reviewed this chapter but it was before I revised, I enabled anonymous reviews so just sign out of your account, then review as an anonymous person with your screenname as you name. **

**Until Next Time,**

**SparkDazzleDuez  
**

**Until Next Time,**

**SparkDazzleDuez**


	4. Ed and Winry Wake Up Al and Hohenhiem

Winry lay down on her bed. She wondered why Riza would tell her that she couldn't go in the guest rooms in the first place. Or why Edward had suddenly gone nice, then into a jerk to the point that they were right back to where they started. Not wanting to see each other and not wanting to sleep in the same room. Then, she yawned.

"Well, I guess that's a sign I should go to bed. Who knows how early everyone else gets up." she announced out loud. Then she fell asleep.

Outside her door, someone was waiting in the shadows. No, two people were waiting in the shadows.

"Is she asleep?" one whispered.

"Wait a few minutes. Then, we'll go in." the other whispered back. In a few minutes, Winry was fast asleep. And of course, she didn't hear or see the door open a crack, then creak open slowly. The two mysterious people entered Winry's room.

"What if she wakes up?" one of them asked.

"We'll have to chance it. Al and King Hohenhiem can't know about this." the other whispered back. The two began to creep towards Winry's sleeping form.

"Ready?" one asked.

"Yeah. Three, two, one." the other replied. Then, they picked Winry up as lightly as they could. Of course they were trying not to wake her up, but there was a fairly good chance they would. They slowly, and cautiously walked to the door. Then, they were out in the hallway.

"Okay, who'll open the other door?" one of them asked.

"You can. I'll hold her while you open the door. Don't wake him up either." the other replied. And so, the door to the room next to Winry's open a crack, then creak open slowly.

"All clear. Steadily and quietly." the one who opened the door said. Then, the mysterious person carrying Winry walked into the room. They walked towards the huge king sized bed. Then, Winry was delicately placed under the covers of the bed. The two people watched her for awhile. Then, they left the room when they were sure she was asleep and was not even an inch awake.

Winry felt she was all of a sudden on a very soft bed. She extended her arm a bit when she felt metal. She figured it was her wrench or some other tool. She reached for it, then pulled it closer. Surprisingly, it was somewhat warm. It didn't occur to her at the time that all of her tools were still in her suitcase, excluding her wrench which was on the table across her room anyway. She hugged her "tool" then fell into a deep sleep once again.

Edward was used to the slutty antics of all of his past potential wives. Of course, he never fell for the tricks since to him, they were just disgusting whores who could care less about him and what he thought of them. He had gone through about a year or two of shooing away these girls, since his shitty father had really bad taste and judge of character. Edward would always think that the only thing his father did good was marry his mother. But he even messed that up. Although Edward would rather not think about things like that. Anyways, needless to say, Edward hated all of the girls in his past. He had thought of them as somewhat brave because they HAD approached him with bold advances and such, advances Edward himself would never even try. But NONE of them went as bold as going into his bed, or for that matter his room, with him. He had originally thought this "Winry" girl wasn't as bad as the rest. She had different qualities, and most Edward didn't like either. But here she was, in his bed, fast asleep, hugging his automail arm. She sure proved him wrong. Looks like he shouldn't rely on first impression sort of things. Ever. Now, he was stuck with a sleeping girl on his arm and he honestly had no idea what to do with her. Should he wake her up? Or should he try to leave without waking her up? Or just wait for her to wake up? If he woke her up, it will probably be worse then when she was asleep. And it would be impossible to move without waking her up since she's literally CLINGING to his arm. But Edward's thoughts were interrupted by Winry's stirring. It was a hasty decision, but Edward decided to pretend to be asleep and see how she , it was the middle of the night, she wouldn't try to do anything to him, right?

Winry was then half conscious. She still had her "tool" in her arms, although none of the tools she had were this big. She started to open her eyes, then, she was looking at the sleeping face of Prince Edward from a side view. Winry didn't even know what she was thinking. But she did know what she had done. She had screamed a high pitched terrified scream. She had let go of her "tool" and stared horrified at the prince and herself, and her surroundings.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Edward yelled, on an offensive position. He looked around and realized that the only person in the room was Winry, although she looked horrified and her eyes were flicking around the room. Then, she looked squarely at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" she exclaimed. Edward glared.

"YOUR ROOM! THIS IS MY ROOM!" Edward retorted. Winry glared.

"NO! IT'S MY-" she started. Then, she looked around the room.

"Oh, this isn't my room. How did I end up here?" she wondered out loud. Edward was now confused. All of his earlier assumptions were now gone. She looked like she didn't know she was here. Although that didn't explain why she was hugging his arm.

"You tell me. Are you some sort of slut in disguise or something?" Edward asked. Winry glared.

"A SLUT! IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK OF ME! WHEN DID YOU GET THAT IMPRESSION! I AM IN NO MEANS A SLUT!" she yelled.

"Well, for starters, you WERE in my bed, in my room, and clinging to my arm without me knowing." he said. Wiry blinked.

"Your arm?" she asked. Then, she thought back to her "tool." She looked at his arm, then then started to study it. She looked under it, over it, and moved it around. Edward just sat there, dumbfounded by this girl's antics. First, he has the impression of a slut, then, she proves him wrong and screams, now, she's observing his arm like a piece of meat, poking at it, moving it, and lifting it up and down. Then, a yawn was heard. Edward and Winry looked at the doorway, Edward's arm still in the air held by Winry. They saw Al standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Brother? Is that you? And Winry's here too? I thought her room was the next one over. And why is she holding your arm, brother?" he asked. Edward and Winry just stared at him.

"Uh..." was their intelligent response. Then, someone else came into the doorway.

"I heard a high pitched scream and some words I shouldn't have." they said. It turned out to be the king himself. The two teens jsut stared at the people in the door.

"Um, why are both of you in the same bed if you both didn't want to be in the same room?" Al asked. Winry dropped Edward's arm.

"I don't know! I just woke up here!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, and you woke me up when you screamed like I was gonna hurt you." Edward added. Winry glared at him, and he glared right back.

"What are you talking about?" Hohenhiem asked, clearly half asleep.

"Winry woke brother up with her scream." Al whispered to him. Hohenhiem blinked.

"Scream? For what?" he asked. Al shrugged.

"Because I was surprised to wake up next to HIM!" Winry exclaimed, p[ointing to Edward.

"Hey, I didn't scream when you woke ME up." he said. Winry glared.

"Oh yeah? So who was it that yelled 'WHAT THE FUCK' after I screamed, Edward?" she demanded. Edward glared, then looked away.

"Hey, Winry? You sure you didn't come here by yourself?" Al asked.

"Yeah, I just woke up here." she replied.

"And you were hugging my arm too." Edward added. Winry glared.

"I'm sorry then, since I thought it was one of my tools! I didn't know you had an automail arm." she retorted. Edward raised his eye brow.

"You hug your tools?" he asked. Winry glared.

"No, I hold them! But your arm is clearly bigger than my tools, so I couldn't just hold it!' she said.

"I still don't know what's going on." Hohenhiem said, yawning. Edward glared.

"Just go back to bed, you're not wanted here anyway." he commanded. Hohenhiem blinked. Then, he turned and left.

"Edward! Don't be so mean!" Winry scolded him.

"What? He deserves all he gets!" Edward replied. Al sighed.

"Brother, please-" he started.

"No Al! You leave too. And YOU! I don't care why or how you got here, but you can leave to!" he exclaimed. Al didn't move, but Winry got up, then glared at him.

"You know what? Maybe I'll stay just to piss you off!" she exclaimed.

"Fine, stay! I don't care. Just let me get to sleep!" he yelled. Winry could tell he wanted her to leave, but his pride wouldn't let him admit he would be mad if she stayed. So, eventually Al left and Winry sat at a table in Edward's room. If she had had her wrench on her, Edward would have gotten the beating of his life. But whoever brought her here brought her unarmed. A few minutes later, she started to get bored and since it was in the middle of the night, she could have gone to sleep,but she couldn't. She looked over at the prince. Then, she fell anime style. He was already asleep! She cautiously walked over to him.

"Weird, he looks so peaceful when he's asleep. When he's awake, he's obnoxious, loud, rude, cold, tempermental, mean-" she started to list off.

"Are you done insulting me?" he asked suddenly. Winry jumped.

"You're awake!" she exclaimed. The prince sat up.

"Well, I had been asleep, but you were insulting me near my ear so I woke up." he said. Winry blinked.

"Oh, uh, sorry." she said.

"Whatever. Don't talk and just sit at the table again and don't disturb me." he said. Winry blinked, and decided not to yell at him after waking up so many people the last time she did. She went to the table again, and in about a half an hour, she heard Edward move. She thought he was awake, but then saw he just rolled over, his automail arm hanging off the side. She blinked, then looked from side to side. She tip toed over, and kneeled by his arm. She observed him, and when she decided he was in a deep enough sleep, she lifted his arm up. She observed it more closely, and found it to be one of the best automail jobs she'd ever seen. Soon, she forgot she was supposed to not wake up the sleeping prince.

"What exactly are you DOING?" the now awake Edward yelled. Winry jumped back, letting go of his arm.

"Sorry! I was just observing you arm! I used to work in an automail shop with my grandma!" she exclaimed. Edward sat up, then ran his fingers through his undone hair.

"Well stop looking at it like it's some sort of wonder. It's annoying! And I already know you used to live in an automail shop with your grandma. Anyways, get out of my room! I'll admit it, you're pissing me off being here! Now LEAVE!" Edward exclaimed, pointing to the door. Winry stood, up. Then, she punched him in the head before stalking out of the room. Edward was now currently on his back again. rubbing his head.

"One thing's for sure, she's more violent than all the others. No doubt about it." he said to himself. Then, he tried to go to sleep for the remainder of his night.

Winry entered her room once again. It was the same as always, besides the fact that the covers are all messed up from whoever moved her moving her. Looks like whoever did it, did it on purpose. Winry sighed, then crawled into her own bed. And this time, she was able to go to sleep.

The next morning, Winry woke up, still feeling a bit drowsy. She never did check the time she went to sleep last night. She got out of her bed, then got herself ready for the day. She took a shower, changed into clothes, then did her hair. She brushed it out, then put it in its usual ponytail. Then, she headed out of her room, but not before grabbing her wrench. She never did know when that rude, obnoxioud prince would show up and harass her again.

Edward had already woken up several hours ago. He still had light bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, all because of that Winry girl. She may not be a slut or anything, but she seemed like the most annoying. He couldn't shoo her away, she persisted on talking back to him, and she always, or mostly, hit him with that damn wrench of hers! At least the others had no sense of rebellion. They submitted to him completely. He sighed. He took a shower, did his hair, got clothes on, then headed out. And where he went is a mystery to all.

Winry exited her room and walked through the hallway. And she already realized she had no idea where she would be having breakfast. Probably the dining room, but she didn't know where that was either. But, luckily for her, Al was walking into a room a little ways from where she was.

"Hey! Al!" Winry called. Al looked over at her.

"Hi Winry!" he yelled, waving. Winry ran towards him.

"Good morning Al!" she said cheerfully. Al smiled.

"Good morning. How did you sleep last night?" he asked. Winry stared at him.

"Uh, well, most of my night had been fine." she said. Al laughed.

"Oh, it's ok about your, uh, other part! Father and I don't really mind." he said. Winry looked relieved.

"Thanks. And, is this the dining room?" she asked. Al nodded.

"Yeah, come on in." he said. Winry followed him in. She gasped when she saw what was inside. There was a long dining table that was filled with rows and rows of food. Al looked at her face and laughed.

"Don't looked so shocked yet. You should at least see the food first." he said. Winry blushed, embarrassed. She followed Al down to the end of the table. King Hohenhiem was sitting at a table in back of the long table with food.

"Ah, hello Al, Winry. Please, sit down." King Hohenhiem said, waving towards two seats. Winry sat down. Maids came immediately and filled a glass of water for her. Winry nodded to them.

"Thank you." she said. The maids smiled and nodded back.

"So, winry, what would you like for breakfast?" Hohenhiem asked. Winry turned towards him.

"Oh, um, I'm not sure. Anything would be fine." she said. Hohenhiem turned towards the maids.

"Prepare a dish that Winry would most likely enjoy. I'll have the usual." he said. The maids nodded and walked away.

"I'll have the usual as well." Al said. The maids were already off to prepare the orders.

"Would you like some tea, Winry?" Al asked. He had a teapot in his hand. Winry nodded.

"Thank you." she said. Al nodded.

"Your welcome." he replied. Winry drank her tea, and waited calmly for her food. She didn't have to wait long. One of the maids placed a plate in front of her.

"Thank you!" Winry said enthusiastically. The food looked delicious. The king and Al already started eating. Winry picked up her fork and started to eat as well.

"So, Winry, mind explaining last night's events more clearly to us?" Al asked. Winry stopped eating and looked at him. This conversation was going downhill. Fast.

**Alright, I edited the whole Ed/Winry night encounter thingy. The rest is pretty much the same, now I just need to edit/rewrite the next chapter and you can expect actual updates on the stories! Also, It's like 10 at night here and I need to get to bed soon so hopefully my grammar isn't THAT bad. I may or may not do a grammar/spell check tomorrow. I'm in this chinese college program so I have like no time to be on the computer. The program is from 8 in the morning to 3 in the afternoon, which sucks. So I only have about 5 or 6 hours on the computer, or maybe less since I have some other activities with the exchange chinese student here. Anyways, enough about my busy life, please review to make me happy! And if you already reviewed, let me remind you to, if you're going to review my edited chapter, go review as an anonymous person by reviewing not logged on and put your name as your screenname. With that all said, I hope you consider rereading this story when the revisions are done and hope you like it. Review and tell me what you think!  
**

**Until Next Time,**

**SparkDazzleDuez  
**


	5. Talk Over Breakfast About Ed's Past

Winry blinked. Then, she thought about what she should say.

"Well, I just woke up in Edward's bed. Then, I screamed and he shouted, and in the middle of our yelling process, you walked in." she said, trying to be brief and vague. Last night's events are just somewhat unbelieveable, that she'd just randomly wake up in Edward's bed. It might seem like she was making up an excuse or something.

"Um, Winry? We were half asleep when we entered brother's room. Mind explaining more clear?" Al asked. Hohenhiem nodded.

"From last night, I recall you in Edward's bed, then I left since he shouted at me to leave." Hohenhiem added. Winry sighed.

"Well, last night's events are kind of strange. I'm not sure Edward would want me to tell you or not." she said, hoping they would buy her excuse. If they did, she'd have to remember to thank Edward somehow. Al and Hohenhiem just blinked.

"Winry, brother never comes to breakfast. He'll never know." Al assured her. Winry nodded.

"Oh..." she said. Looks like I'm not thanking Edward today. What's another excuse?

"The story will go on a little long so maybe another time?" she suggested. Al smiled.

"Oh, don't worry, we have all breakfast. Hours if you really need all that time. And father and I will listen and won't interrupt or anything." he said, encouragingly.

"Yes, we're very good listeners if we want to be." Hohenhiem added. Winry smiled.

"Oh, that's nice to know..." she said, faking it. Don't these people know when someone doesn't want to talk about something?

"So, are you going to tell us now?" Al said. Hohemhiem nodded.

"Yes, I would like to know what happened." he said. Winry sighed. There was no way out of it.

"Alright, if you insist." she said. Al and Hohenhiem nodded.

"Okay, so I woke up next to Edward in his bed. I DID NOT go in there by myself. Someone must have put me there or something. So, I woke up, then I screamed, then he shouted, then you came in, then I tried to piss him off by staying, and eventually I left." she said, still being vague and brief. Al and Hohenhiem blinked. But before anyone could say anything, Roy Mustang walked in.

"Hello there. What are you all talking about?" he asked.

"What happened between brother and Winry last night." Al replied. Roy raised his eyebrow.

"Last night, huh? Well I want to hear this especially." he said. This should be interesting..

"Alright, I'll start from the top." Winry said.

"I woke up in Edward's room next to him on his bed. And I DID NOT go in there by choice. SOMEONE carried me there and deliberately placed me there. So, then I screamed. Edward woke up, and shouted, uh, some words that I'd rather not share. Then, we started shouting at each other, and then Al and Hohenhiem came in. I believe Edward yelled at you or something and eventually you both left. After that, I tried to make Edward mad by not leaving, and at first, it didn't work. But then I sort of played with his automail arm and he woke up. Then, he shouted he was pissed off at me and I punched him and left. That's all." Winry said. She was still pretty vague but she put more detail. She left out the fact that she got distracted my his arm, and that she had insulted him and he heard her. Roy, Hohenhiem, and Al nodded.

"So that's what happened. I do wonder who carried you there. And, that seems a bit unbelieveable to me..." Roy started. Winry glared.

"I'm sure I was carried or something! It's not like a walk in my sleep into other peoples' rooms!" she yelled.

"So, in your sleep, you walk into the rooms of the people you think are attractive? Interesting." Roy said. Winry glared.

"It's not like you had to know. Be glad I told you!" she said.

"Well, it is actually my job to know." he said. Winry blinked.

"I thought your job was to know where Edward was, not what he did." she said.

"Well, no one ever knows where Prince Edward is. This is a close second." Roy replied. Winry stared at him.

"Do you always make this excuse?" she exclaimed. Roy blinked.

"No, not always. I have some more to be revealed in a later time." he said. Winry just gave up on the subject.

"Anyways, I actually would like to know some more about Edward, if you don't mind." she said.

"Edward? Why?" Al asked.

"Well, I don't know him too well. And I don't actually enjoy yelling at each other whenever I do see him, so I just want to understand him some more." she explained. Hohenhiem nodded.

"Hm, what would you like to know?" Hohenhiem asked. winry thought about it for a moment. She had just decided to want to know more about Edward not too long ago. She found it unfair to yell at him without knowing him first. Even though this logic seems to escape her mind when he insults her.

"How about, what his childhood was like, and what happened, and I guess what I would need to know that's happened in his life." she said. Hohenhiem nodded again.

"Okay, I'll start with his childhood. Edward was actually a very happy, goofy, cheerful kid. He always played with Al, and they had competetions all the time." Hohenhiem started.

"I won every single one of them." Al added. Winry laughed.

"Did he spazz out when he lost?" she asked. Al, Hohenhiem, and Roy all laughed.

"Yes, he did, although back then, it was only a lighthearted kind of, spazzing." Al said. Winry nodded. Now, Edward spazzes as if he hates the world.

"As I was saying, Edward was one of those goofy cheerful "not a care in the world" kind of kids. He didn't really understand what it meant to be royalty. He always got along with all of the servants and especially his brother, as you know, Al. And, back then, he actually liked me. But he especially loved his mother." Hohenhiem continued.

"But, then, Trisha, Edward's mother, died. I had been away at another kingdom, and I had no idea Trisha had been sick. So when I came back, she was gone. And Edward blamed me. He said that if I had payed more attention to her, I would have known she was sick and taken care of her. But I didn' Edward viewed her death as my fault. After that, he changed. He wasn't happy anymore, focused on studying and really anything that didn't involve me. He was civil to Al, but to no one else. And eventually, he grew up, and stayed away from everyone. He still talked to Al more than anyone else, but he was even more separate from us. By then, he was 14 years old. He was hard to get along with, and hard to talk to. So I started to to try to find him a wife. Many princesses were sent to marry him, although none could. Some left when they saw his temper, and some Edward had to yell at for them to leave. He sent them all away, whether he meant to or not. But, before you, there WAS one girl to stay here for quite a long time, and she was-" Hohenhiem started.

"Father, I don't think brother would want you talking about her. Even if he's not here, I'd feel bad if we told Winry without him knowing or approving." Al interrupted. Hohenhiem nodded.

"Alright, well, I won't tell you who she is, but she did get close to Edward. And, after she came, Edward's personality was back to being goofy, and carefree. But, just near their wedding, this girl left Edward for someone else. He was devastated, and that was when he started disappearing. Soon after she left. And, he went back to shooing away every girl I chose. Until, that is, you showed up. You haven't left yet, so I have more hope in you." Hohenhiem finished. Winry nodded.

"I feel bad, Edward must have been so sad when that girl left him, how long do I have to try to be nicer to him?" she asked. Hohenhiem rubbed his head.

"Well, you have a year...Maybe more." he said. winry blinked.

"Wait, I won't have to marry Edward for a year? Why did you drag me out of my house a YEAR before the actual wedding?" she demanded. Hohenhiem laughed awakwardly.

"Ah, ha ha, you see, I needed a lot of time to find a girl who'd actually get to know Edward, so I figured a few years prior would be enough. Edward's personality is just, you know, difficult." Hohnehiem explained. Winry sighed.

"Yeah, I see that. I'll talk to him later maybe." she said. Hohenhiem smiled.

"Your sweet when you're not angry, although I doubt you'll find Edward unless he wants to be found." he said. Winry nodded.

"I know, but I'll look for him anyways. At least I know I tried, I guess. Although, I might get lost on the way." she said, as an , she she seemed to realize something.

"Oh, I bet I'll go now and try to find him!" she declared. Hohenhiem, Al, and Roy blinked.

"Well, Winry, as Edward's watch person, I should accompany you in trying to find him." Roy said , trying to sound professional. Winry looked at him skeptically.

"Is that your reason? Something tells me that's going to be said a lot." she said. Roy smiled.

"Aw, don't think like that! I know my way around the castle, so you won't get lost now!" Roy said cheerfully. Winry sighed.

"Alright you can-" she started. Then, she looked up to see Roy at the door.

"Come on Winry! We don't want to lose any time now would we?" he asked smiling. Winry sighed.

"Come." she finished her earlier sentence. She shook her head, then followed Roy and Hohenhiem laughed.

"Roy is something else." Hohenhiem said.

"Yeah, one minute he's all serious, the next he's as goofy as a five year old kid. He totally pulls off the goofy speech with a serious voice kind of thing." Al added. And Hohenhierm and he laughed for a little while in the dining room. At the end, as they were walking out, Al noticed something.

"Father, Winry never ate breakfast." he said. Hohenhiem nodded.

"Neither did Roy..." he added. The two men stood there for a second, then just shrugged.

"Too late now." they said in unison as they walked out the door.

* * *

**Alright, This chapter is much shorter than the last chapter five I did, but I wouldn't get it done today if I didn't. So, expect the next chapter this week or so! And with this, my revisions and editing are all FINISHED! Let's rejoice and please, you should know how to review this chapter if you've already reviewed since I told you in the last chapter and the chapter before, so, review and tell me if you like my revised version better and stuff! Feel free to suggest certain ideas or suggestions and I hope you like my chapter!  
**

**Until Next Time,**

**SparkDazzleDuez**


	6. Late Night Meeting

**Okay today my goal is to update both of my FMA stories! So, here's chapter 6 I believe of this story! Enjoy!  
**

Winry and Roy were currently looking around the castle.

"Well, where ever Prince Edward is, he's not in the garden, the dining room, the kitchen, his room, any of the other rooms, the courtyard, the mechanics place, the court house/room, the high towers that are connected to the castle, or everywhere else we've looked in the castle. He's somewhere no one will ever know..." Roy said, somewhat out of breath listing all of the place they'd checked.

"Wow, Edward is really good at hiding. Wonder what would happen if he played hide and seek with someone..." Winry said as an afterthought. Roy stared at her.

"Winry? Exactly WHAT are you talking about?" he asked. Winry looked over.

"I'm not sure, but I'd really like to talk to Edward..." she said. Then, she shrugged.

"Well," Roy said, yawning, "I think I'll just be going to bed. It's night time already." then, he walked off. Winry blinked. Then, she looked out the window. Roy was right, it really was pretty much nighttime.

"Wow, we spent all day looking for Edward." she said to herself.

"YOU were looking for ME all day? And you actually thought you would find me?" someone said suddenly. Winry turned to see who spoke. Leaning against the wall a little ways away was the prince himself.

"Hey! I wanted to talk to you about something but I knew you never show yourself anywhere. I wanted to at least look for you." Winry said. Edward seemed to not really care.

"So, I'm here now. What exactly did you want to talk about? I'll tell you now that if it's anything about how I should treat you better or whatever I'm leaving now." he said. Winry blinked.

"Um, no, it's not about that. It's just, at breakfast, I was talking with your father and brother. And they told me what happened to your mother-" Winry started to explain. But before she could finish, she was staring into the furious eyes of the prince. He was now right in front of her, his hands on either sides of her head on the wall.

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence. Whatever you were told it was probably a lie." he said, glaring at her. Winry never expected this kind of reaction from him. And frankly, she was scared.

"B-but they said she had died while your father was out at another country and you blamed him." Winry said, terrified at how angry Edward was.

"What else did they tell you? Did they tell you that my mother died still believing in my _father_?" Edward asked, spitting out the word "father" like poison. Winry's eyes were wide with fear. She had never seen someone this angry in her life.

"N-No, they didn't-" she started, but was interrupted again.

"Of course they didn't! They never acknowledge it at all!" he yelled. Winry forgot her fear for a moment and shouted at him.

"He wasn't there! He would never know that and I'm sure it's hard for him to think about it! And I know he feels bad about the whole situation, and about how you hate him for it!" she shouted, thinking the whole situation was unfair.

"Shut up! You wouldn't understand anything about it! That man deserves everything he got! When my mother fell ill, word was sent to him about it. But he replied he was "sorry" and "couldn't make it" to see her! And even after my mother heard this, she still believed in him!" Edward shouted. Then, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Winry didn't know what to think. Hohenhiem never said anything about a letter to her. But still, she couldn't shake the feeling it was still unfair, and that there was more to the story than anyone was telling her. She hadn't realized that Edward wasn't in front of her anymore until he spoke.

"I'm sorry." he said. Winry looked up.

"Huh?" she asked. Edward looked at her, he was now a little ways in front of her.

"I, I shouldn't have, reacted like that, to you. You didn't know anything and if I should ever be that mad, it should be to my shit of a father instead. You, didn't deserve that, so, sorry." he said. Winry blinked. She never expected he would be actually somewhat NICE to her.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't talk so lightly about subjects like that." she said. Then, she seemed to realize something.

"Oh, Edward?" she asked. He looked at her.

"Yeah?" he asked. Winry then blushed.

"Well, I haven't exactly eaten anything since this morning since I was trying to find you, so, could you, uh, possibly show me where the kitchen is?" she asked, embarrassed about how foolish she sounded. Edward shrugged.

"Sure. The chefs are probably still there." he said. then, he started to walk towards what Winry assumed was the direction of the kitchen. When they arrived, there were still chefs in the kitchen.

"Hey, can you make some soup for Winry quick?" Edward asked the chefs. They all turned towards him.

"Prince Edward?" they all said in unison. Edward looked at them.

"Yes?" he asked. One of them approached him.

"You're actually here! And not hiding out somewhere! And you're with Winry!" they said. Edward sighed.

"She hasn't eaten all day trying to find me and it's not like she knows where to go. Besides, It's not like my totally heartless." he said. Then, he sat down on at the table across from Winry.

"The soup should be ready soon." he told her. She nodded.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. Edward shook his head. Winry blinked, but before she could question him, they heard the chef.

"The soup is ready!" he called. Winry walked up and took the bowl.

"Thank you." she said. The chef nodded, then headed back to the kitchen. She sat back down and started to eat her soup. Edward just sat there and looked around the room.

"So," Winry said, finding the silence awkward. Edward looked at her.

"What?" he asked. Winry sighed.

"Nothing, I was just wondering where you ate." she said. Edward shrugged.

"None of your business." he replied. Winry glared, but let his remark slide since she was eating. She finished her soup soon, and didn't bother to talk to him while she was eating.

"Thank you for the soup." she said. Edward shrugged.

"Thank the chef. I didn't do anything." he said. Then, he started to walk away.

"Come on, I'm guessing you don't know where your room is. I'll show you to it." he said. Winry got up and followed him out the door.

"I figured out your room is right next to mine. So just follow me." he said. Winry nodded again. It turned out Edward had been right, her room was right next to his.

"Good night Edward." Winry said as he entered his room. He seemed to ignore her. And as she entered her own room, she heard him say,

"Don't think that just because I was being nice today means you'll be marrying me. Far from it." Then, sh heard his door close. She sighed. If she had actually been closer to him. she would have definitely hit him with her wrench. Well, at least he was nice for a little while. Winry changed into more comfortable clothes and went to bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

In the morning, Winry woke up and looked out the window. It was obviously morning, and she had to get ready for the day. She took a shower and found it very helpful her room had its own bathroom. She changed into clothes and brushed her hair and put it into its usual ponytail. Then, she exited her room. She looked around the hall and tried to remember which way the dining room was. She had no idea so she decided to take a chance going to the left. She walked down the hall and hoped to find the dining room. But, the hallway had other sections leading to other hallways, and soon, Winry was very lost. She had no idea where she was going anymore. There were several rooms but she assumed they were all guest rooms, so she didn't bother to check them. Winry sighed and sat against the wall.

"I can't believe I'm so lost! And I haven't even had breakfast yet! I'm starving..." she sobbed. Then, she heard a sound. She saw someone coming out of one of the rooms. She got up and ran towards them.

"Hey! Excuse me?" she asked. The person turned around, and Winry saw it was a maid.

"Yes?" the maid asked.

"Can you tell me where the dining room is?" Winry asked. The maid blinked.

"Oh, of course. Just follow me." she said. So Winry followed the maid and soon, she saw the huge doors that she recognized as the dining rooms doors. She turned around to thank the maid, but saw she had left. Winry blinked but paid it nmo mind. She opened the door and saw Roy, Al, and hohenhiem sitting at the table already.

"Hello Winry, good morning." Al greeted her. Winry smiled.

"Good morning Al, Roy, Hohenhiem." she said. She took a seat and looked at the three men.

"So, were you talking about something?" she asked. Roy nodded.

"Yes, just about how we couldn't find Prince Edward." he said. Winry blinked.

"But I-" she started to say, then she caught herself.

_'Wait, Roy and the others don't know I saw Edward later on. I think It'd be best to keep quiet about it.' _she thought. Then, Roy's voice cut inot her thoughts.

"Winry, you what?" he asked. Winry blinked, then started waving her hands frantically.

"Oh, no, it's nothing. I just, uh, really wished I could have talked to Edward, that's all!" she said, hoping they would buy her lame excuse. Roy looked at her skeptically, but said nothing else about the matter.

"Well, anyways, we were just discussing Prince Edward's behavior and such." he said. Winry blinked again, confused.

"Edward's behavior? I thought you were discussing last night's search." she said. Roy laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, we were discussing the prince's behavior and had currently been on last night's search." he explained. Winry just stared at him and nodded slowly, still slightly confused.

"Miss Winry? What would you like to eat for breakfast?" a maid asked her. Winry thought for a moment.

"Hm, I'll have scrambled eggs and toast with milk." she said. The maid nodded and headed towards the kitchen. Then, Roy, Al, and Hohenhiem were all laughing Winry looked confused. Had she said something funny? Did she order something wrong perhaps.

"Um, why are you laughing? Did I do something wrong?" she asked. Al stopped laughing momentarily. When he caught his breath, he started to explain.

"No, you didn't say anything in particular. It's just that brother hates milk. He always refuses to drink it. We just find it ironic since you ordered it by choice." he explained. Winry smiled.

"Yeah, that is pretty ironic." she agreed. Then, Hohenhiem spoke.

"Oh, Winry. Do you mind doing something for me?" he asked. Winry shook her head.

"No, not at all." she said. Hohenhiem smiled.

"Well, I feel kind of bad for asking this, but is it possible for you to visit the local newspaper shop? I would like you to clear some issues up for me. I'd send someone else to go, but I'm hoping you won't be too suspicious since everyone would recognize me or Al. And the servants who should do this are too noticeable as well. And, I also thought it might be better for you to go since the majority of the rumors are about you. And you could visit your grandmother as well." Hohenhiem explained. Winry stared at him.

"Rumors! Around the village? About me! Like, what kind of rumors?" she questioned. She'd heard the types of rumors that floated around the village since she used to hear about them from the various villagers, and none of them were usually favoring the subject. Which was unfortunately currently herself.

"Ah, well they're mostly about your and Edward's relationship..." Hohenhiem started, but Winry interrupted him.

"Our relationship? I already don't like the sound of it. Alright, I'll go and talk to whoever does the paper tomorrow." she said. Hohenhiem smiled.

"Thank you Winry. And remember to visit your grandmother." he said.

"Yeah, I'll definitely do that." she said.

"Um, Winry? Do you even know how to talk to the press people?" Al asked. winry blinked.

"Well, no, I've never had experience with it. But it shouldn't be that hard, right?" she asked. Al, Roy, and Hohenhiem all sweat dropped at her naivety.

"Well, you see Winry, the press want an interesting story. So they'll bend the truth as much as they can to make their story worth reading. You have to make sure nothing slips that they can twist. They'll do anything they can to turn your words against you." Roy explained. Winry gaped at him.

"Then how am I supposed to talk to them?" she asked. Al laughed, as well as Hohenhiem and Roy.

"I'll teach you if you wish, Winry. I know how to deal with them. Plus, I'm not sure you have much to do today anyways." Al offered. Winry nodded.

"Yeah, I don't have anything to do today, I guess. And, I'd love for you to teach me." she said. Hohenhiem nodded.

"Good. You can show her the garden and teach her there, Al. Also, Winry, I'm going to give you a map of the castle. I assume you've lost your way in the place before so I hope it'll help you." Hohenhiem said. Winry stared at him in shock.

"How did you know I got lost?" she asked. Hohenhiem laughed.

"The maids tell me. Seems they helped you?" he said. Winry nodded.

"Yeah." she confirmed. Then, a maid came towards her.

"Miss Winry, here's your breakfast. I apologize for the wait." she said. Winry smiled.

"Oh, it's okay." she said. Then, the maid left.

"Winry, why don't you eat your food, then we'll head to the garden to teach you how to deal with the press." Al said. Winry nodded, then started to eat her meal.

**Okay, I am going to make sure I don't make Edward too friendly. The only reason he was pretty nice in this chapter was because he felt bad about how he reacted towards Winry about his mother, which is a touchy subject with him, obviously. and the whole situation will be important in the future. And, now that I go back and look at this, Ed knows Winry has no parents since they died. Let's just say he was being an insensitive jerk who let his anger get the best of him. I'm currently trying to figure out how long approximately this story will be so I know when to have things happen, but hopefully the wait won't be as long as the last one for this chapter. Sorry for the long wait and I hope you at least liked the chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Until Next Time, **

**SparkDazzkeDuez**


End file.
